


Don't Misunderstand

by woojinyoungs



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2 park, 2park, M/M, One Shot, Produce 101 - Freeform, Produce101, Tsundere, pd101, pd101 season 2, pd101s2, pink sausages, produce 101 s2, produce 101 season 2, wanna one - Freeform, wannaone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12563008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woojinyoungs/pseuds/woojinyoungs
Summary: Woojin is the obvious tsundere, while Jihoon is just too dumb to notice. But being the happy sunshine ball he is, Jihoon is content even if Woojin keeps replying short or saying harsh things to him. Because somehow Jihoon felt warm just by Woojin's presence next to him."Hey, do you know why Woojin is saying all mean things but then treat me kindly? I'm confused," asked Jihoon to a stray dog on their near their camp site.What will happen as the two go to the summer camp together with the other boys?





	Don't Misunderstand

His laugh echoes even amongst the trees and bushes and his eye smiles radiates an energy that no one can overpower except for the red haired boy walking a few meters behind him. The cool mist that touches their skin seems to make Park Jihoon even more energetic. “Do you think we’ll have campfire during the camp?” Hyunmin asks. “Of course! What even is a camp without campfire, duh!” Jihoon replies, skipping his way to the basecamp.

Jihoon gets there a little bit before everyone else and he sits in front of a big tent comfortably. “What are you doing?” Hyunmin asks as soon as he arrives in the basecamp. A big smile is drawn on Jihoon’s face as he says, “this tent is only for Park Woojin and me! If anyone else dare to claim it, I’ll kill you!” he shouts. Woojin’s face got so red from hearing it and since people started to turn their head and avoid their attention towards him which he absolutely hates. Not satisfied with that, Jihoon runs towards Woojin and locks their arms together, dragging the red-haired boy towards, supposedly, their tent.

“You two are so weird. Are you guys dating?” Hwanwoong asks as he walks past them, putting out a light smirk to tease Woojin who he knows, hates being teased.

 

**Woojin's POV**

We’re doing a marathon competition and since it’s my forte I would give my all to win, but my instinct tells me no when I see Jihoon falls down. I stop at my track and sprints the opposite way to get to him as fast as I can. Jihoon was already crying when I arrived. People starts crowding around him to see what’s going on, but no one takes the initiative to help.

“Hop on,” I say, and this slow kid just stares at me for what feels like the longest time ever. How could he not feel blood flooding out of his knees and palms right now? “Park Jihoon, hop on,” I repeat myself with a sterner voice this time and he completely obliges. I guess he starts to feel the pain again as we’re halfway to the medic tent.

As the medic team was busy taking care of Jihoon, I step away for a bit to catch my breath. If this was the competition, I would’ve broke record of my own.

Ten minutes later, the nurse comes out and calls for my name, saying that Jihoon is looking for me. And as soon as I step into the tent, there is no more crying Jihoon. He smiles widely while looking at me as I walk towards him.

“Thank you for bringing me here,” he says, smiling from ear to ear.

“What are you saying?” I reply curtly. He chuckles before answering and I would lie if that wasn’t cute.

“It didn’t hurt because you were the one who brought me here,” he says cheerfully. How could he say that when even his bandage is red of blood?

“You know what? You’re stupid. Just rest and don’t move too much”. I too, wonder why I always ended up replying curtly at him. Then I would wonder if he’s not hurt by my harsh words whenever I see him maintaining that ever so cheerful smile of his. I turn around and was about to walk away when I hear the sound of the bed creaking. When I turn my head around, Jihoon is trying to stand up from his position and seeing that, I quickly run back to him.

“What are you doing?” I shout. “Following you. I don’t want to be alone,” he says innocently.

Dear heaven, Park Jihoon, don’t show me that expression of yours cause I know I wouldn’t be able to say no. Admitting my defeat, I sighs and stays with him the whole afternoon in the medic tent.

Fortunately, Jihoon feels better as the day turns into night and we’re sitting in a circle now for the campfire except for Jihoon who gets to sit on a small chair because of his leg.

“Woojin-ah”. I turned my head upon my name being called and this boy has already got off of his seat and is trying to seat next to me. I quickly stand up and hits his arm slightly.

“Are you crazy? Sit on the chair!” I was so surprised that I didn’t even realize myself shouting which makes everybody turn their attention towards us. It suddenly gets all silent but of course, Park Jihoon could care less.

“I just want to sit beside you,” he says and pouts, again, that face. I would hug and pat him if the others are looking but my stubborn self of course wouldn’t let me. So I end up saying what’s normally expected out of me, “just sit on the chair and sit still”, when I could’ve said that I’m really worried about him.

 

**3rd person's POV**

It’s weird how Jihoon finds pleasure in Woojin’s reaction – how his ears got red when their other friends tease them or when Jihoon initiates skinship. And he also notices the fact that Woojin never backs away from his skinship attempts, except when other people are watching. Thus, Jihoon would be lying if he says he’s not hurt when Woojin answers “no” when Hwanwoong asks him if he adores Jihoon or not during their truth and dare. Woojin notices in Jihoon’s drastic change after he said that so he keeps shifting, wondering if he should take Jihoon somewhere private and say that he’s sorry.

 

**Jihoon's POV**

I was sitting alone mindlessly near the pond. I can hear the other kids still singing while laughing at random jokes that Sungwoo made. I sighed. Does Woojin really hate me that much? It was merely the ‘adore’ word. It’s not like Hwanoong asked him if he loves me. Woojin might not be the nicest person. He always reply to me curtly. He often says harsh things, but he is the warmest person that I ever met. I fell for him just by a simple rare smile from him when he told me I did a great job on my failed rabbit drawing. I don’t know why but it just feels so right when he is by my side. I feel so safe and complete just by his presence. That’s why somehow I’m feeling so attached to him. I feel so uneasy when he’s away.

“What are you looking at?” Woojin’s voice startled me.

“N-nothing. Where have you been?” I asked. He suddenly take out some baked sweet potato and grilled sweet corn.

“I saw no one is eating those so I bring it to you” I was surprised. A big smile appeared on my face at the thought of him brought some food only for me.

“Why?”

He was silent for a moment. I’m eager for his answer. He took a deep breath.

“Because you’re… a pig,”

I pouted “Hey, I’m not a pig!” I look at the pound while nibbling at the sweet corn.

“Not a pig but you’re eating it”

“I'm only eating this because you brought this especially for me,” I swear I could see his face turning crimson.

“S-stupid Jihoon” He scowls. He always calls me stupid when he lost of words.

“I’m your stupid~” I cooed while resting my head on his shoulder.

“Y-yah. Your head is heavy, pig!” Woojin always said that when I do this but he never push me away.

“I’m sleepy,” I reasoned.

“Then go sleep.”

“I want to sleep with you,” I blurted out. Woojin choked on his saliva.

“W-we share the same tent, pig,”

“Aww, so you want to sleep with me too?” I tease him.

“NO! I mean-“

“I know I know, but let’s just stay like this.”

“I’m so not carrying you to the tent if you fall asleep,” he said. I snuggle more to him.

“As long as you’re by my side, I’m fine sleeping here,” I could hear him cursing under his breath. After that, we fell into silent.

“Pig,” he called.

“Hm?”

“Don’t mind about what I said earlier.”

I look at him, then he continue “I-It’s not that I don’t adore you. But it doesn’t mean I adore you too. Just… don’t misunderstand,”

I smiled and nodded. “I understand,” I close my eyes. That small explanation from him put my heart at ease. I slowly fall asleep. I faintly hear him saying ‘Good night, Jihoon’ before I drifted to the dreamland.

 

2 MONTHS LATER

 

**3rd person's POV**

Woojin walks to the familiar corridor. Visiting this place is part of his daily routine. He never missed a day unless he is out of the country or sick.

“He is eating well today Mr. Park. He even asked for extra meat,” one of the nurse informs him. Woojin smiles to her and continue walking until he reach a certain room. He opens the door to see a man sleeping peacefully in his hospital gown. He smiles. He loosens his tie and walks to the sleeping figure.

“Jihoon, I’m here,” Woojin said softly. The latter just keeps sleeping. Woojin then takes a seat. He grabs Jihoon’s hand and rubs it softly.

“Wait for 2 more months, everyone is ready for our Summer Camp again this year,” he whispers while giving Jihoon’s hand light kisses.

“And Sungwoon said sorry he can’t come to our summer camp because his wife will give birth around that time. It will be fine, right?” he asked again softly as if Jihoon could hear him.

“Even if one day, it will be only the two of us in our summer camp, I will still do it for you. Because I will do everything that makes you happy. Woojin smiles. Jihoon always loves summer camp. Maybe that’s why God only left that one memory on Jihoon’s mind. 10 years ago after graduating from Highschool, The guys decided to join a summer camp and it was Jihoon’s idea.. Like they expected, they are all having fun there. Games, barbecues, campfires, more games, everything felt so perfect until their last day of their camp.

Everyone was ready to go home when he realized that Jihoon is missing. Gunhee said Jihoon said something about went to the back woods to find his missing cap from Woojin that he lost a day before. Woojin ran to the woods only to find bloody Jihoon who fell from the cliff. 6 months later Jihoon finally woke up from his coma. Everyone was so happy except the fact that he lost all his memories. There’s a possibility that Jihoon might recover his memory if he got treated. Woojin was so happy at that little hope. He helped a lot in Jihoon’s treatment. But God has another story for them. Two years after the treatment, Jihoon was diagnosed to have Alzheimer's. Jihoon’s memory will be erased every once a year. And once it’s back, he'll only remember that he just graduated from highschool and ready to go to the summer camp. Since then, every once a year, the boys will go to the summer camp all together pretend that they were just graduated from highschool. All exactly like how Jihoon’s memory left.

But one thing that amazed everyone, is how Jihoon will back to love Woojin every year. Summer camp was the place where Jihoon fell for Woojin for the first time. The boys didn’t even do the same activities each year. But strangely, Jihoon will always fall for Woojin. He will write a love letter for Woojin every year like he fell for him for the first time. He always writes how he fell for him. Once it was because Woojin help him giving out food during the camp, the other time was because Woojin was his partner for the night woods game, Jihoon falls for Woojin in various ways. It never be same. Except he loves only one person that he always falls for every year, Park Woojin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading our story! This was inspired by Jeong Sewoon's Don't Misunderstand. If you liked it, please give love and support to Never Mind team on Bandae.
> 
> Vote for us here: https://twitter.com/bandae55/status/925378501888303105


End file.
